How to train your dragon to survive a cybertron war
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Fall of Cybertron AU! The tranformers have crashed into the archipelego and have dragged their war with them! Will this change the fate of Hiccup and his friends, your fraking right it will! Major AU! Inspired by coyoteprime1100.


**How to train your dragon to survive a cybertron war**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

**One shall Stand...one shall Fall...**

These words echoed in the minds of Both Megatron and Optimus Prime as they dueled it out on top of the ark...neither noticed the warp gate until it's too late...

**ZAP!**

Soon, the Nemesis, the Ark, a nearby radioactive meteorite and all surviving Cybertronians are gone...leaving the now dead ruins of Cybertron to shut down completely...

...

The peace and tranquility of earth was shattered as three objects suddenly appear in the atmosphere. The first; the tag-along radioactive meteorite crashes into the mystical 'hidden world' of the dragons. Fortunately, all the dragons sensed the incoming disaster and fled safely...sadly, between the impact and radioactive debris. The Hidden world was forever destroyed AND rendered permanently uninhabitable for the rest of time.

As for the other two objects...

...

Mildew groaned, he got his sheep, rose from his bed, opened his door-

**BOOM!**

And was killed as the ark crashed on top of his house...

Meanwhile, all the vikings of berk ran from their homes to see a great fireball consume a large part of their island.

"An omen from Odin...but is it Good or bad?" Asked Berk Chieftain Stoick the vast as he made sure his wife Valka and their infant son was safe inside before heading out. "Well, it crushed Mildew's home and probably killed him." Pointed out his best friend Gobbard.

They both gave each other a knowing look.

"Good Omen it is then." "Couldn't agree more." Quickly calling a meeting of all the village elders...they go investigate the fireball...

...

As tempting as it would be to show you all the first epic meeting between viking and Autobot, thus changing the course of human history...

There's a more important scene that we must go to now...

...

Megatron eagerly crushed the skull of the final Sentinel dragon, he looked at the viking in his claw almost bored. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?" Screamed Oswald the agreeable; Chief of the Beserkers as he tried to stab the iron giant.

"No, I want TWO." Said Megatron as he ripped him in half. He unceremoniously plucked off the head and tossed it to his medic Knockout. "Preserve it and give it the Cortical psychic patch treatment. Hopefully we'll get some info of this world and this 'Vanaheim' we have found ourselves on before it rots."

He looks at the colossal skeleton that encompasses the island, despite himself he couldn't help but look in awe at the remains of this magnificently fearsome beast...he looks toward his chief scientist Shockwave as he examines the skeletal remains of hundreds of strange new organic creatures.

"Fascinating...they are similar to the 'dino's' of the other world I explored...but so much MORE...in fact..." He turns to his lord, "My Lord, would you kindly indulge me for a moment and fuse some dark energon into this skeleton? If my theory is correct...I rather think you'll enjoy the results..."

Megatron regarded him thoughtfully before acquiescing to his request-

**ZAP!**

The results were instant! Soon the skeleton of the two-headed dragon was reassembled, growing it's skin and organs back and cackling with raw dark energon!

Megatron could feel it now subservient to his control, the mighty beast walked over and bowed to him-

**ZAP!**

-Before it returned to it's skeletal form and crumbled to bits... "Hmmmmmm...seems it's only temporary...no matter, it may take years, but I'm confident I can eventually make the transformation and resurrection of any of these creatures permanent." Noted Shockwave outloud.

"ANY of the creatures you say?" Mused Megatron outloud as he looked up once again to the skeleton of the long Dead Alpha...and dreamed...and SCHEMED...

...Many months later...

"Stoick, all I'm saying is maybe it wouldn't be the worse thing to from an alliance with these 'autobots'? They've been nothing but helpful and nice-

"Valka, their giant men made of metal! At least with dragons you know your dealing with the natural world of Midgard! This lot is just unnatural abominations!" Said Stoick as he made sure his son Hiccup was tucked away to bed.

"I'm not saying that they aren't strange...but you've seen what they can do...maybe some of their...'tech' can help improve our lives-

"It's pretty obvious they'll refuse to part with any it...they're heavily armed and were not-

"Stoick, despite how armed they are. They've been nothing but reasonable! They haven't gone over the border you demanded once! Only when you gave permission for negotiations! And what of these Decpeticons they talk about? If they're here-

"We only have their side of the story of how this 'war' of there's went down. How do we know their telling the truth? I mean come on, DECEPTI-cons? A bit on the nose don't you think? Besides, they flat out admitted that it was the corruption and ineptitude of their factions government that led to this war in the first place! And that they aren't sure the decpticons were here, only it was a 'likely possibility'!"

"Exactly! If they wanted to deceive us, why admit to their faults? Why shed doubt on a means to have leverage over us? Why be honest with us at all?"

Before Stoick could respond-

**DRAGON ATTACK!**

Stoick quickly makes sure his family is safe inside before heading out in the fray. As he breaks the back of a deadly Nadder, Stoick can't help but think; _"Hate to say it, but a couple giant metal men would come in plenty handy right now-_

**BOOM!**

And then the explosions occurred, but not explosions born of Dragon though...a new predator had joined the fray. Sensing this before the humans, the dragons were soon fleeing in terror...but the casualties were quickly rising...

As home after home was ripped apart by this strange new threat, Stoick could only think of- "VALKA! HICCUP!" He shouted as he ran back to his home-

The first thing he saw was the emblem...the demonic, purple symbol that the autobots had shown them...the one depicting their mortal enemy...

"Decepticon." Breathed Stoick in shock. "Oh, you've heard of us? Good, that saves us the need of introduction. Said the wolf-like metal giant as he looked down upon the chief amused.

Stocik quickly tried to recover, "Where are-

"Your wife is there- He points to a bound and gagged Valka in the corner -and your son is over there- he points to a still sleeping Hiccup in another corner -and here is the detonator that will blow your house and all you love sky high- holds up a strange device -let tonight's 'demonstration' be a lesson to all who would defy the might of Lord Megatron and his glorious Decepticon regime!"

Before Stoick can say anything, the monster turned the detonator on and jumped through the wall. Having no time, Stoick jumps over to grab his son and flings himself through the same hole in the wall-

**BOOM!**

Both father and son cried as both their home...and the most important woman in their lives burned...

After what felt like hours...Gobbard cautiously walked toward the chief... "Stoick...buddy...I'm sorry...i'm so very sorry...but we need our chief right now...what do we do?"

With a steely resolve, Stoick got to his feet. "Send word to the autobots...tell them what happened...tell them the Decepticons are HERE...and that I'm willing to negotiate a treaty with them."

This caused a gasp, "Treaty? But-

"They know those beasts better then we! Besides, we can't fight them AND the dragons! We'll need help!" Stoick marched away before anyone could object.

_"Alright Optimus, we'll help you with your 'war'...but we ain't going to be no cannon fodder! Either were equals or nothing! And one way or another your giving me those thor-blessed 'Boom-sticks' yours! And other 'tech' that looks good!_

...

Unknown to all...Steeljaw watched from afar in delight. "Excellent, a couple more primitive organic tribes torched...and the entire Archipelago will be up in arms against Megatron!"

"YEAH! Wait...why do we want that again?" Asked Underbite confused.

Quillfire rolled his optics, "For the love of- Pay attention you mongrel! Megatron promised us freedom and salvation! But like all tyrants he has only given death and ruin! All Decepticons must unite and overthrow our oppressors in glorious revolution!"

Thunderhoof shrugged, "Whatever, all I know is that my entire criminal enterprise has almost been drained dry by our 'lords' stupid war! Don't forget our deal Steeljaw! or I'll give your steeljaw it's own steeljaw! Ca·peesh?"

Steeljaw gave a dissmissive wave of his hand, "Yes, yes, once we rule this world and make it a utopia for all revolutionary decepticons, you'll be given absolute authority over all other criminals. You keep the various criminals in line and I'll look the other way from your activities."

"By the way, any chance you can explain why you think these tiny, feeble primitives will have any chance of defeating Megatron? And WHY you asked me to construct a hologram AND find a similar female corpse of this one to fake her death?" Asked Simacore as he held up an unconscious Valka.

Steeljaw chuckled, "Never underestimate determination and superior numbers my comrades. I once saw a swarm of smaller scraplets rip apart a far bigger combiner robot to bits! We'll let human, autobot and Megatron destroy each other then steamroll the weakened survivors. As for this one- lifts Valka up with her finger -I have it on good authority she'll be extremely useful to us."

Steeljaw turned around and walked away, "Now come! Springload, Fracture and the others will be done terrorizing the other tribes by now...onward my brothers! To the future!"

And so the treacherous Decpticons steal into he night...the flames of war having been ignited...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
